


Before Asleep

by Mifrandir



Series: Wizard and His Wolf [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, 奇幻au, 巫師!紐特, 狼神!民豪
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>狼神的弱點</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Asleep

一聲過於響亮的脆響戳穿民豪的淺眠，野獸勉力抬起彷彿吊了石塊般的眼皮，惱怒地發覺自己再次不知不覺陷入夢境。

 

他保持靜止側耳細聽可能的危險，但四周只有火堆燃燒的柔和劈啪聲，偶爾一陣風颳過樹梢的悉簌聲，還有巫師翻動書頁的聲音。野獸不動聲色地眨了眨眼，凝視那張精緻臉孔上的光影搖曳。巫師坐著，背倚他的側腹，抱在胸前的膝上蓋著厚實毛毯。在字裡行間逡巡的視線掩在低垂的金色睫毛後，偶然蹙起眉間。一隻手撥過書頁邊緣，另一手擱在他的耳後，幾乎是下意識地爬搔。柔軟手指來回撫摸他相對脆弱的皮肉，不知不覺將他拖入睡眠。

 

這比他所知的任何咒語都要來得可怕。野獸自喉間發出低鳴，一甩頭抖落巫師的手。

  


「我吵醒你了？」

  


「我根本不該睡著的。」他埋怨，「你往火堆裡扔了什麼瞎卡藥草？」

  


「......什麼也沒有？」巫師說，探向他後腦的手停在半空，顯然察覺他的抗拒。「你不喜歡我這樣做嗎？」

 

紐特的聲線平靜，但民豪察覺其下隱約起伏的憂傷，像一縷逸散在夜色中的血腥味。話語在他的舌上徘徊猶疑，民豪已經許久不曾猶豫過，幾乎跟他上一次親近人類一樣久。

  
  


他悶不吭聲地將頭擱回紐特手下，告訴自己睡一覺起來再想也不遲。

 

 


End file.
